The invention relates to a taping device for taping an elongated object with tape from a spool of tape.
For protection against mechanical and thermal stress, as EMC protection and/or for reducing vibration noises, cable harnesses in bicycles, passenger cars, trucks, buses, airplanes, and sometimes in machines are sheathed with tape wound helically around the cords. This tape can be adhesive or nonadhesive. This process is predominantly done today by hand without tools, or with either stationary or semistationary taping devices with an additional drive mechanism.